Sleeping Beauty
by SammyLove01
Summary: Aurora needs help and there is only one person she can think of to go to. Warning inside
1. Prologue

Another new story...let me know if I should continue or not!

**Warning!** This story contains rape and other graphic content so if you have problem with that then don't read it. If you would like to just skip those parts then go ahead. Skip to the first line break if you wish to.

I do not own Criminal Minds, only my OC's.

**Prologue:**

She knew someone was in her home the second she opened her eyes. His presence was not one she could miss as he had been there before. No one believed her when she said that she had been attacked before. Who would? She was a "whore" according to the police because of her job. No matter how much she hated it and how much she would love to do something else it didn't matter in their eyes. To them she had chosen this life and would have to live with what came of it.

Her bedroom door opened and his heavy footfalls entered the room. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. He'd said he'd come back and it seemed he was keeping his promise. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he turned her over and onto her back. "Do you remember your rules?" his harsh voice asked.

Sobbing she nodded. "Y-yes."

He reached up and pet her hair blonde hair. "Good girl...you're so much better than the others I've found." She felt him wrap a blindfold around her eyes and bind her hands to her bed then her feet so that she was spread eagle just as he'd done the last time. "If you pass my tests tonight then maybe I'll keep you." Cold steel pressed against her stomach as he used his knife to remove the clothes she wore. "I love watching you dance." he said as he pressed the blade into her stomach and drew blood. "You look so beautiful when you move to the music..."

She let out a cry of pain as he pushed the sharp blade into her hip and started carving into her. "Please! No! Stop!" she cried.

"I love your screams." he said. "They're so loud and beautiful..." His lips suddenly connected with hers as he kissed her. Her screams of pain being swallowed up as he ran his hands roughly over her body. In the back of her mind she vaguely thought about all the bruises she would get from his treatment.

Suddenly he sat up as he straddled her hips. "I want to try something with you." he said. He was quiet for a few moments and the the only sounds in the room were that of the man on top of her rustling around in a bag before something hot suddenly dripped down on to her nipple. She let out a loud scream as whatever it was continued to drip on her. The man laughed and she felt the heated liquid move away from her chest to trail down her stomach and to her lower reagans. It took her a while to realize that he had been dripping hot wax from a candle on her body

Three days. That's how long he held her for and it was spent in pain and suffering. She didn't want him to kill her like he said he would if she didn't do as he said so she let him do whatever he pleased. After he left her unhooked her from the bed and dragged her to the bathroom where he cleaned her body of any DNA evidence that could have been left on her. "Not that the police will help you." he'd said. "But you can never be too sure."

* * *

><p>Aurora wrapped her arms around herself as she walked toward the building. The rain beat down on her but she hardly noticed. Under her jacket she carried a manila folder that contained the information she would need to present these people. She knew that they could help, hell they were probably the only ones that could. The police didn't believe her because of the job she held. It wasn't like she wanted to work at a strip club but there weren't many jobs out there that would hire her that paid good enough money. She absolutely hated her job, the only good thing being that she didn't have to get naked, and every night she went home and scrubbed herself clean. Maybe once all this was over she could start looking for another job.<p>

She pushed the door open and walked into the building. After passing through security and given a visitors ID she went to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor she was directed to.

When Aurora walked in she saw the flurry of activity of all the agents. Her eyes scanned over the room looking for the person that her mother told her worked here. Linda had been the one who told her to come here, that there was a person here that could help her.

"Excuse me but you look lost can I help you?" a woman with blond hair asked. "I'm Agent Jareau."

Aurora looked at her. "M-my name is Aurora I'm looking for Dr. Spencer Reid." she said nervously.

"He's right over here." the woman lead her over to where a man in a vest stood holding a cup of coffee and standing with a larger muscular black man. "Spencer this woman was looking for you."

"Hello how can I help you?" he asked.

"Um you don't know me but I know you...my name is Aurora Reid...I'm your sister."


	2. Chapter 1

Two in one day!

**Chapter 1:**

Spencer stared at her with large eyes. Not many things could surprise the genius but this just knocked him off his feet. "Si-sister?" He stared at her. The girl did look a lot like him the only difference that he could see was that her hair was blonde like JJ's and not the darker color like his. They had the same eyes and bone structure too. To him it was quite obvious that she was telling the truth.

Aurora wrapped her arms securely around herself as she looked down at the ground. "Y-yes. I-It's a really long story."

JJ looked between the two. "Let's move this to my office." she said. They moved through the bullpen and up to JJ's office. "I'll let you two talk alone." She closed the door behind her leaving the two alone.

Neither said anything for a few moments as they stared at each other. Aurora bit her lip as the silence began to get to her. "I-I guess I'll start at the beginning." she said. "My mother met William Reid in 1984 and according to her they fell in love. I came along a year later. I don't know all of what happened to make them split...Mom wouldn't tell me anything all I know is that they got into a huge fight and he left that night. I haven't seen him since." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "One day my mom got drunk when I was fifteen and started ranting and raving about him she said he had another family. I did a little research and found out about you...I wanted to met you so bad right then, I had always wanted a brother, but..something stopped me. I guess I didn't want to bother you, so I left you alone."

"You wouldn't have been a bother." Spencer said. "I actually would have welcomed you in..,if you weren't going to say anything before what made you come now?"

She looked down at the ground.

"Aurora?"

Taking a deep breath she pulled the file out and handed it to him then she slowly removed the hoodie she wore revealing the darkening bruises and barely scabbed over slices on her arms. Her shirt had dark stains of her blood on it showing that the markings covered most of her body. "I need help…" she said as she started crying.

Spencer moved forward and gently guided her to a chair. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I don't know who he is." she said. "About four months ago he attacked me in my home the first time and when I went to the police they wouldn't believe me."

"What?" He'd never heard of the police outright refusing to take victims statement.

Aurora turned her gaze down to the ground. "I-I'm a stripper at Baby Dolls...Spencer you have to know I hate it! I hate my job but it's the only place I can work that makes enough money for me to pay off my mother's debts. She drunk a lot and gambled and it put us in a huge bind...and when she died the lone shark that my mother got her money from said that her debts were now mine. I don't get naked for anyone." she said. "I just dance and wear the costumes."

"That's no reason for them to not take your statement." he said. "You said the first time?"

"He came back two months later and then again three days ago and he stayed for those three days. He said he'd see me soon... Please Spencer I need help...I'm scared."

"He won't come after you again." the genius said. "Is this the file the police had?" It was light and only had about three papers in it.

She nodded. "It's all that they would do the first time. When it happened the second time they wouldn't even talk to me and this time I just came straight here."

"I'm going to go and talk to my boss ok? I'll be right back." Spencer closed the file and went to Hotch's office.

"Reid what's wrong?" Hotch asked when he saw the young agent's face. He hadn't even knocked, which was strange. Spencer always knocked before coming in.

"I'm sorry to just barge in Sir but I have to talk to you." Spencer told him everything that Aurora had told him. "Hotch there has to be something that we can do."

Hotch looked at the almost empty file and shook his head at the lack of effort put in by the police department. "We don't have a case right now so I don't see why we can't take it on. You and Morgan take her to the hospital and have her examined and I'll gather the team together and then sand JJ and Prentiss over to her home."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you Sir." He turned and left the office and grabbed Morgan on the way quickly filling him in on what they would be doing. "Aurora." he said as he pushed the door opened. "My friend and I are going to be taking you to the hospital to get checked out while the rest of our team goes over everything else."

"You're not going to find anything." she said quietly as she carefully stood up, her arm going around her stomach in a protective manner. "H-he washed me when he was done."

"All the same you still need to be checked out." Morgan said from where he stood by the doorway.

The girl nodded as she followed the two to lead her from the office. She hoped that they would be able to help her and not push her to the side like local police had.

* * *

><p>"So the police just shoved her aside?" JJ asked as they looked at the copy of the file Hotch had given them.<p>

"It looks like it." Hotch said. "We don't have much to go on but I told Reid to have the hospital send their report over to you Garcia." he said as he nodded to the woman wearing her usual bright attire. "Once they come in I want you to scan open cases of woman with similar injuries. Prentiss, JJ I want you to go to Ms. Reid's apartment and see what you find. Rossi and I will be going to the police department to see why they wouldn't take her complaints."

"Someone's going to be in trouble…" Prentiss said as they got up from their seats and made their way out of the conference room to.

"Have you talked to Strauss?" Rossi asked.

Hotch nodded. "She's just as furious as I am at what they did. Apparently this precinct is known to get a lot of complaints and they were looking for an excuse to intervene for months."

"Hopefully we can solve this case soon." Garcia said. "Reid looked really nervous when he was leading Aurora out."

"We'll need to keep Aurora under protection." Rossi said. "From what she said it looks like this guy has come after her multiple times. It would be best for her to be kept with an agent and not in her home."

"Reid won't want to be far from her." Garcia said as the three walked out of the conference room. "But no offense to him I don't think he'd be able to handle someone coming after her on his own."

"We'll figure that out later. For now let's just get started on the investigation." Hotch said.

The other two nodded and they all went their separate ways to begin their work.

* * *

><p>"It looks like he used handcuffs on her." JJ said as she looked at the markings on the wooden posts of the bed. "And there's wax all over the bed sheets along with the blood."<p>

"We should send them to the lab and see if we can get any DNA from the UnSub from it." Prentiss said as she took pictures of the bed. "It doesn't look like she tried to get away."

"From her statement it's probably a good thing." JJ said. "It kept her alive." She moved away from bed and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the open drew on the dresser where underwear had been strewn everywhere. "He raided her underwear." she said.

"Shower's wet!" Prentiss called from the bathroom. "And there's blood in here too. It looks like he scrubbed her down before he left."

"So no DNA will be found in the rape kit. This guy was smart. He brought everything he used on her and took it with him when he left. We may not get much forensics."

Prentiss came back into the room. "He's had to have done this before." she said. "This is too smart and clean cut for it to have been the first time."

"Hopefully Garcia can find something once she has more information to look through." JJ sighed. "Let's let the CSI's in here and head back and see if there's anything else we can do. We've done everything we can here for now.

* * *

><p>"How you holding up Kid?" Derek asked as he looked at Spencer.<p>

Spencer shrugged as he drummed his fingers on his leg. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on Kid you just found out you have a twenty-nine year-old sister who's been attacked multiple times by some sadist for months. This can't be easy for you."

Spencer sighed and slouched in the chair he'd been sitting in. "Honestly I'm freaking out. I mean I've always wanted a sister but to find out that my dad cheated on my mom and that he left not only me but her as well and then to top it all off she's been raped, tortured, and terrorized by someone for months...I-I'm mad, not at her, but at my dad and whoever did this I want to hurt them! I've never wanted to do that to anyone in my whole life…"

Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. "My sisters like to call that the 'Brother Gene' it happens when you have a family member that's been hurt and you don't know how to help them. It's happens to me all the time."

"What do I do?"

Derek shrugged. "We've dealt with victims of rape before so you will have to be her support she's going to need her brother."

"I've never been particularly good at comforting people."

"Just give it your best shot. I think she'll just feel better having someone there for her. From what you told me it doesn't seem like her mother was there for her when she was growing up and she could use some family bonding."

Spencer nodded and let out a breath. "I hope she's ok…"

Just then the doctor came out of the examination room. "Dr. Reid?"

"Right here." Spencer said he stood up Derek following suit.

"You're sister has a lot of injuries consistent with a very brutal attack. Whoever attacked her sexually tortured her for three days with no breaks, honestly I am surprised with how well she's holding herself together." she said as she looked at her charts. "Along with the rape trauma she has two broken ribs, a sprained wrists and lacerations around them and her ankles from being bound, burns from candle wax being dripped on her, whip marks on her back and thighs, bruises that cover her most of her chest, legs, and arms, and horrible slash marks from a knife all along her body, the worse being the letters carved into her left hip, SB, does that mean anything to you?" she asked as he handed him an image of the freshly stitched wound.

Spencer shook his head. "No." He was trying so hard not to break down as he listened to the woman described his sister's injuries. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt as though it was his fault she was hurt. Logically he knew it was not but he couldn't seem to help feeling the way he did.

Dr. Williams nodded as she took back the photo. "I'll send the reports and a copy of the photos and X-rays to your tech analyst now. I would like to keep her overnight just to be sure that she doesn't have any head trauma that we missed but she is refusing to stay."

"I'll talk to her and see what I can do." Spencer said. "Thank you Dr. Williams."

The woman nodded and let the two agents into Aurora's room. Derek stayed back toward the door as Spencer went over to his sister. "Aurora…" Spencer said when he saw her sitting up on the bed. Her hands were gripping the edges of the bed and she was extremely pale. "Why won't you let them keep you overnight?" he asked.

"I-I don't like hospitals." she said quietly. "They freak me out and-and I just don't like them. Please Spencer I don't want to stay here." Her lip trembled slightly but she bit it in an effort to keep it still.

"Aurora…"

"Please Spencer...he didn't hurt my head...he said I was special, that I'd passed his tests, whatever they were, and that he'd be back for me. He wouldn't want to kill me."

Spencer looked at Derek. He really didn't know what to do to help her. He didn't want to make her stay in the hospital if she was that scared but if she was wrong about her head it could cause her more problems.

"How about this: we'll let you get discharged but only on the condition that if anything feels off then you tell Spencer or myself right away." Derek said.

Aurora nodded. "Ok. I promise."

"I'll go get the discharge papers." Derek said as he pushed off from his leaning position on the wall and left the room.

"Spencer? Where am I going to go? I-I can't go back to my apartment..it's…"

"You'll stay with me." he said. "It's not safe there at all and it's a crime scene plus you'll be getting police protection and I'd like to get to know my sister."

Aurora gave a faint smile. "I'd like to get to know you too."

Once Derek came back they filled out the paperwork and Aurora was cleared to leave the hospital with strict orders to keep stress to a minimal.

That would be kind of hard considering that they were going back to the FBI building to have her give a more detailed account of what happened to her. She didn't know if she could do it but she would force herself to if she had to. She wanted this nightmare to end once and for all.


	3. Chapter 2

R/R people I love hearing your guys thoughts!

**Chapter 3:**

Aurora played with the edge of her hoodie as she sat in JJ's office once more. They had decided that they were going to let the women talk to her instead of having the whole team there. It made her feel a little better knowing that not everyone would be staring at her as she recounted the story once more and told in detail every demeaning thing that had been done to her.

The door to the office opened a woman with dark black hair came in. "Hi Ms. Reid I'm Emily Prentiss." she said as she took a seat in the chair in front of the blonde. "I'm going to be the one taking your statement. I'd like to do something a little different for the interview though. You said when he attacked you that he put a blindfold on you right?"

Aurora nodded.

"When that happens our other senses will compensate for that by becoming stronger and picking things up that we don't notice at the time. What I would like to do is take you through that night again but I want you to focus on the things you smelled and heard. Even the smallest things can be helpful."

She bit her lip as she looked at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. "Ok." she said. "What do I do?"

Prentiss smiled at her and reached forward to take the younger girl's shaking hands in her own. "Close your eyes and go back to that night. Go over everything that you did right before he came into the room with you. Squeeze my hands as much as you need to."

Taking a deep breath she nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Aurora pushed the shower curtain out of her way as she stepped over the rim of the bathtub. It felt good to wash off all the glitter and sweat off of her body after work. It had been a long day and the customers had felt particularly grabby that night and the bouncers had been too busy flirting with some of the other girls to notice when someone needed a little extra encouragement to leave.<em>

_The blonde wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled on her robe on before heading into her bedroom where she pulled out some pajamas to put on for the night._

"Did you notice anything different when you went back into your bedroom?" Prentiss asked.

Aurora looked around the room. "Everything seems normal...wait there's a picture missing."

"What's the picture of?"

"It was of me when I won my first piano recital when I was twelve. It was before my mother started drinking and the debts piled up on us." She had actually never stopped playing until three months ago when she was short with the loan sharks payment so she had to sell her beloved baby piano to get the money.

"Ok. Keep going with the memory."

_After changing for the night she turned the lights off and climbed into bed. She was just about to get fall asleep when she heard it. His footsteps were just outside the room and she knew who it was. She didn't know how she knew but she did. The creaking of her bedroom door was heard and his footsteps became louder._

"It's ok Aurora it's not real. It's just the memory he can't hurt you right now." Prentiss said as she felt the girls hands tighten around hers considerably. A few tears were already leaking down her cheeks and she could see the strain just that the memory caused her. "I'm right here with you it's not real."

_He came into the room and Aurora already had her eyes shut tight as he climbed on top of her and turned her onto her back._

"Aurora I want you to tell me what you smell, how heavy does he feel." Prentiss said.

She took a deep breath through her nose as she tried to ignore the crushing feeling of this man that was on her. "Ci-cigarettes and ca-candy. H-he feels heavy bu-but not overweight...muscular like he works out a lot. His face...if feels prickly li-like he hasn't shaved in awhile" she said as she started crying even harder. "Oh God he's cutting my clothes off."

"Aurora it's not real stay with me." Prentiss said.

But it was too late the memory had her gripped. "He won't stop!" she cried. "Please stop!"

"Aurora on the count of three I want you to open your eyes." Prentiss said. "One."

"He's cutting me!" the blonde said.

"Two."

"Oh God the wax! It hurts!"

"Three."

Aurora's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked around the room trying to remember where she was.

"You did great." Prentiss said pulling the woman's attention to her. "That was really helpful. Do you want me to go get Spencer?"

Aurora nodded as she put her head in her hands as she cried. "P-please."

Prentiss nodded as she got up from her chair and left the room. "Spencer." she called when she saw the young agent talking to Derek. "We're done...she could use her brother right now."

Spencer looked at Derek who nodded. "Go on Pretty Boy." The young genius nodded and quickly made his way passed Prentiss and into the room. Derek looked at Prentiss. "How bad?"

She sighed. "Really bad. She's been through so much and now this guy keeps coming back for her. I don't know how she's pulled through this long."

"Survival. She's the kind of girl that will do whatever it takes to survive. Spencer is not going to let her be alone any longer. He may be a bit awkward but family is important to him...he just doesn't know it."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Aurora said as she cried into her brother's shoulder.<p>

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I've caused you all this trouble. I-I know you probably didn't want all this to just drop into your lap."

"Well I never expected it." he said. "But I'm glad they you've come along. I would have loved to get to know you sooner and I don't mind that you came to us with this. I'm glad you did. I just wish you had come sooner."

"Yo-you mean you're n-not mad?"

"No I couldn't be mad at you. I understand why you kept away honestly." The two were sat on the couch that JJ had recently put into her office; Spencer had his arm around his sister as she cried. He found it rather odd that he was able to comfort her so well even though he had never been any good with helping others. There was only one person who he had ever felt this comfortable around and that was his mother because even though she had been sick she still accepted him for who he was.

"Spencer...you are going to be able to catch this guy right?" her voice sounded so small and frightened.

"We won't stop until we find him." he said confidently. "It may take us some time but we will do it. Don't worry Aurora it will end."

Someone knocked on the office door and a second later JJ stuck her head in the door. "Hey I'm sorry to interrupt but Hotch wants to talk to you Spence."

"Alright I'll be right there." JJ nodded and shut the door as she left.

He looked down at Aurora who had her eyes closed and was still shaking. "I'm going to go talk to Hotch and I'll see if I can get us out of here. You need to rest after everything that you've been through today." The blonde just nodded and leaned back so that he could get up. "I'll be right back."

Hotch was waiting for him in his office with Derek. "You wanted to see me Hotch."

"Reid I believe that it would be safest for you and Aurora to stay with Morgan for now." Hotch said. "We don't know what this man is capable of and we don't want to risk anything happening to either of you."

Spencer nodded. Logically he knew that they were right. Derek had the training to protect them easily but that didn't mean it made him feel good to know that he couldn't protect his sister or himself on his own. Maybe he could talk to Derek about giving him some self defence lessons. "I understand. I was wondering if I may take her now. I think the stress is starting to get to her and she could use some rest."

"That's fine. You two head out and Morgan will update you with what's been going on later."

"Here Pretty Boy." Derek handed him a key. "Go ahead and let yourselves in I'll give you two copies when I get there."

Spencer nodded. "Alright I'm going to run by my place first and grab a few things then we'll head over to yours." With one last nod he left the room and went back to grab his sister so that they could leave.

Derek looked at Hotch. "Did you guys find anything while we were at the hospital?"

"No nothing but the police department is being reevaluated. As it turns out they've dismissed a lot of cases from people that they don't see as upstanding citizens."

He shook his head. "How did this department get away with this for so long?"

"I have no idea but now that it's come to light a lot will be changing."

Derek pushed off from the wall he's been leaning on. "I'm going to go over her statement with Prentiss let me know if you need me for anything."


End file.
